Mirror, Mirror
by SodaBlueSplashdown
Summary: As a young child, Onoda had met an interesting being that lived in a mirror world. Becoming quick friends, he didn't know just what he got himself into when a denizen of the mirror realm doesn't want to let him go.


Onoda had learned when he was very young that there was something in the attic. A few times he tried to go up into the attic only to be stop by his diligent mother that steered him away. "It's dusty up there and really dark. I wouldn't want my little Onoda-chan to get hurt." She had told him. So he obeyed her wishes and stopped trying to venture there. That is until one day.

"Onoda! Mommy must run out to do some errands! You finish up your schoolwork then you can play!" she had called, and Onoda nodded from his room. "Ok, mother!" She nodded, pleased before she left. With the growing disinterest of the attic, she trusted her son to not attempt to go up there. But little did she know that he was waiting for such a time. He knew well he should listen to his mother and stay away from the attic but the burning curiosity in his tiny heart and soul just begged him to go up there. Even if it was only this once. So, with determination fueling his every step, he made his way over to the door that led to the attic and saw the string that would pull down the door and in turn, the ladder that would take him up. But his tiny preschool body couldn't reach and that made him pout as he tried to look for something that would get him up there. Mysteriously, the door creaked opened itself and the ladder lowered slowly, as if welcoming him into the darkness above. Becoming more curious, Onoda moved to the ladder and looked up. "H-hello?" he called but no one or nothing responded. Swallowing thickly, he grabbed onto a step and placed a foot on another. Slowly, he began the ascent up to the mysterious depths that awaited him. When he reached the top, he peeked inside and looked around.

Only darkness met his bespectacled gaze as he climbed in further. Dusting off the shorts he wore, he gazed into the darkness, faintly seeing the outlines of little things like boxes and chests that held little things that his mother kept around but out of the way. "There's nothing here but these old boxes..." he murmured and sighed, thinking he had found something exciting like when his mother gave him the first volume of the Royal Force manga. He was about to turn back and head down to do his homework as he should've been when the curtains were thrust open, startling him but the newly lightened room gave him sight to something peculiar. In the farthest corner and surrounded by nothing was something covered with a sheet. Curious, he walked over, feeling the faintest hint of something strange in the air as he grew closer to the covered object. Reaching out, tiny fingers grasped the heavy material and pulled it off, revealing a standing mirror.

The surface of the mirror looked old with dust and cobwebs and he frowned as he went to look for something to clean it off with. While Onoda had only focused on the reflective surfaces he didn't take the time to look at the rest of the mirror, the gilded frame that surrounded it worn but didn't hide that the carving on top truly made it something to be wary of. The carving looked to be a terrifying mix of angel and demon, one wing soft feathers and the other rough leather. Triumphant in finding a cloth, Onoda walked back over to clean off the mirror or at least as much as he could considering again, his height has failed him into reaching the highest nooks and crannies of the mirror. But what he was able to clean off showed a shimmering silver surface. "So pretty..." he whispered, placing a hand again the mirror as he gazed at his own reflection.

Then something began to change. As he continued to gaze at the mirror, his image began to slowly fade from sight, another taking its place. Where his hand rested on the glass, a paler one met with it. When Onoda had finally caught on that there was something terribly wrong, he tried to pull his hand back but the other hand had phased through the glass, twining his fingers with its own and made him cry out in terror.

"Don't be afraid." A voice so pure echoes through the room and Onoda looked between the hand that emerged from the mirror and to the mirror itself. "Who...who are you?" he squeaked in fear. A chuckle was his response before a body began to form in the glass. Onoda watched as a boy, one that looked far older than the preschooler, appeared in the glass. With blue hair and eyes, soft lips pulled into a gentle smile. "It's been some time since I had a visitor." he spoke as he released Onoda's hand and the small boy stumbled back slightly. "But who are you...what are you?"

"I've been given many names but you can call me a friend. You look as if you need one." The boy replied as he eventually pulled himself free of the glass much to Onoda's amazement. "How do you do that?!" he said in wonder. "I'm a magical being and this is a magic mirror. Your mother had bought it from an auction long ago...but she had left it up here. I was so alone. I was hoping she'd keep me in the house so I can see about cute kids like you. I want a friend so badly but instead, I was shut away here." Onoda frowned. "But if you had talked to mother, surely she would've kept your mirror in the house." The boy chuckled sadly. "I don't really talk to adults...they never understand me. But kids like you would. And that would make me happy. So, what is your name? I'm Manami Sangaku."

"I'm Onoda Sakamichi, Manami-kun!" Onoda replied proudly and Manami smiled. "...Sakamichi-kun, huh? I really like your name." he said with a smile and Onoda blushed shyly. Manami reached out to pat his head but the voice of Onoda's mother echoes through the house along with the shutting of the front door. "Oh no! Mother's home! And she told me to stay away from the attic!" Onoda gasped. "Why's that? Surely she didn't think I would be of harm..." he whispered. "She doesn't want me getting hurt. I can't imagine that with you, Manami-kun, but with all these boxes around, she was probably worried I'd trip." Onoda murmured as he went back over to the door. "This...won't be the last time we see each other, right?" Manami questioned. Onoda looked back and smiled. "Not at all! It will be hard to get here but I'll come see you again, Manami-kun!" he said before moving to climb down. When he was sure Onoda was gone, Manami went to pull up the ladder and shut the door before chuckling softly to himself.

"...A shame your mother never told you that seeing me was really the reason she didn't want you to come here. As gullible as she is, she can still ascertain a threat even when she didn't know of it herself buying this mirror..." he spoke softly, a sleek tail swaying out from behind him, showing his true nature as a demon. "Soon, Sakamichi-kun...soon you'll be with me forever..." he whispered as he stepped back into the mirror to await Onoda's next visit.

0

A pattern was eventually mapped out by the small boy. Since he couldn't visit in the day as he had preschool and during the weekend, his mother stuck to being home, Onoda decided the best time to see Manami would be at night just after his bedtime and his mother was asleep. With Manami around, he was able to get into the attic easily and spend time with the other boy as they talked about different things and stuff that Onoda liked. Onoda even brought his precious Royal Force manga up for Manami to read when he wasn't there. Days turned to months and months to years as Onoda finally entered high school and when he did, Manami was already planning out the next step of his grand scheme. He was alone and Onoda was just the kind of person he awaited so long for. He really and truly loved Onoda but the fact that this world always takes him away made him sour.

He didn't want to share Sakamichi-kun.

He wanted to keep him to himself.

Manami, of course, knew well this thinking would get him hit if he was to be back at home in Hakone. His old mentor, Toudou, told him to always be careful of what he wanted. While they couldn't be defeated by human hands, their portals can be. But Toudou wasn't here and the other did often give him the freedom to do as he wished if he knew his actions held consequences. But he would be careful. He knew what he was doing...it only took time now. A very specific time.

0

As the last of his classes were done, little freshman Onoda stepped out of school with a happy little outlook of the things to come. Today was Halloween and Manami agreed to finally come out from the attic to join him that night. He had a costume prepared and everything and Onoda was so excited to see what he had. While he was rather old for trick or treating, even though he has still yet to hit the growth spurt he was hoping to get before high school, just to go out and walk around with Manami would be just as good of an experience for him. He hummed his favorite theme from his favored show, Love Hime, as he took his aged bike from the bike rack and began the long trek home. His mother was out again for the day but told him that he could go out for Halloween if he promised to return at a reasonable hour. Since she had errands to do, she would be out by the time he returned home which meant that Manami would more than likely be out of the attic the moment she was gone. Onoda was much too excited to see him after so long. Riding up the large hill, he reached his home and parked his bike, hearing the door open.

"Sakamichi-kun!"

"Manami-kun!"

Onoda ran over to the other, hugging him tight and he returned it in kind. "How was school?" he asked as he went to step inside and Onoda followed. "It was good! I wasn't picked on for my mousey appearance so that was good!" he replied and Manami frowned. Onoda had once told him the story of how a few of the older kids had messed with him when he entered high school the first day. They didn't touch him, thankfully, but the poor boy was hurt by their comments and that had riled Manami up something fierce that he had disappeared to his mirror realm to vent as to avoid showing Onoda just exactly what he was before the time arrived. But that moment would mean nothing now...not after tonight...

"That's good indeed. So why don't you show me what you're gonna be for tonight, Sakamichi-kun." he said and Onoda nodded as he headed up to his bedroom with the other following behind him. Upon arriving, Onoda moved to the desk where a bag sat and he dug inside while Manami sat on the bed. "Here it is! I'm gonna be a vampire tonight!" he said happily as he showed off the decorated little cape he had as the rest of the outfit sat in the bag. Manami made a sound of approval and smiled. "You'll be the cutest little vampire~" he cooed and Onoda blushed. "Manami-kun..." he said in embarrassment and Manami chuckled before he stood. "Well we still have some time yet so why don't we watch some TV. Maybe even some of your Love Hime series." Onoda's eyes sparkled at the idea of showing Manami more of his love of Love Hime and placed the cape back into the bag.

"Yes! Let's do it!" he cheered as he left out and the other followed. As the skies grew dark and the smaller children were out to trick or treat, Manami was counting down the seconds where he would get his own treat. After the credits of the most recent episode had appeared, Manami glanced to Onoda. "We should be getting ready, shouldn't we?" Onoda looked to the time and yelped. "We do! I'll go get ready! You do the same, Manami-kun!" he said as he went to turn off the TV and player before bouncing off to his room. Manami smiled as he watched him before standing to head up to the attic where everything was set and placed.

"Soon, Sakamichi-kun...you'll never leave me...you'll get to stay with me forever." he murmured as he allowed his appear to change of his own free will. Nails grew into claws as his tail emerged from his back, dark blue that made it look black unless looked close at under the light. Two tiny horns appeared on his forehead as eye teeth grew longer and he grinned as he finally was able to show off his true form. "Ah...it's been too long~" he said charmingly as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Now...to finish off the last part of my plan." The demon whispered as the bathroom door slid open and the petite vampire came, face powdered in white while tiny fangs beamed up at Manami as Onoda looked him over. "That's so cool! You're great as a demon!" Manami smiled and nodded. "Why thank you. Demons are my specialty. Shall we?" he offered, holding out his arm and Onoda took it happily as the two headed for the door. Onoda grabbed his keys to put into his pocket before the two left out, Manami securing the door before closing it behind them.

"This is gonna be so much fun! I'm glad you're here with me, Manami-kun."

"Me too, Sakamichi-kun, me too..."

The two began to head down the block, passing errant little children going door to door for candy as parents watched them carefully. A few eyes glanced their way but most were focused on Manami, wondering who he was and how he knew the smaller boy as Onoda was a well know kid around the area and never once mentioned about having a friend like him. And with his demon appearance, few grew just a tad concerned about the small boy's safety in Manami's hands. Onoda continued to hum softy the Love Hime theme song as they walked, often leaving Manami's side when a neighbor called him over to get a candy bar or two just for being out. The evening continued with a happy little tune as vampire and demon enjoyed their time together.

"This is so much fun! I can't thank you enough for coming out with me." Onoda spoke happily. "Of course, Sakamichi-kun. I'm just happy to have more time to spend with you." They continued along through the neighborhood as the evening progressed and finally returned to Onoda's home after a fun filled evening of spooks and candy. Heading back into the attic, Manami stood before his mirrored home but didn't go back in. "I truly had a wonderful time tonight, Sakamichi-kun. I don't want to leave you." he murmured. "

It's ok! I'll see you again tomorrow!"

"But that's not enough..."

Onoda looked to Manami who held a gleam in his eye, one that he couldn't comprehend clearly from others that he had seen before. Ones of happiness, friendship and rarely...loneliness. Stepping forward, Manami reached out and brushed a hand over the smaller boy's cheek. That made Onoda blush a little but his concern still grew about what was making Manami feel this way.

"Manami-kun..."

"I want you to come to my world, Sakamichi-kun..."

Onoda gasped before looking to the mirror that housed Manami. Enter through the mirror? Him? In some instance, he felt like Alice going into a wonderland that was Manami's world but he was also a little apprehensive. What would await him there; other demons like Manami-kun? A mirror world representing his own? Monsters?! Onoda squeaked at the idea which alarmed Manami. "Don't worry! It's safe there! I promise! It's just my personal home." he reassured, resting a hand on the smaller's shoulder. Onoda looked up to him and saw the warming smile from the other that relaxed his little beating heart of the prospect of monsters living in the mirror world. "O-ok, Manami-kun!" The smile grew wider despite its implications hidden within the thin smile and nodded. "Perfect! You'll love it so much, you'll never want to leave."

Again, the implication was lost on Onoda as the smaller nodded in agreement. "But first..." Manami began as he reached into his pocket. Upon removing his hand, he brought out a simple silver band, a shiny sapphire rhinestone inlaid in the metal. "Oooh~ That's so pretty!" Onoda squeaked as he looked over the band in curiosity. "And it's made just for you." Manami spoke, taking Onoda's left hand and settled the ring over his finger, the stone gleaming once set in place. "There, now we're set~" Manami moved over to the mirror, the gateway to his home and stepped through the invisible barrier halfway. Looking back to Onoda, still decked out in his tiny vampire costume, he held a hand out to him. Onoda reached out and took it before being plunged into a whole new world...

When his mother returned to find Onoda was nowhere to be seen, always respecting curfew as the proper and precious boy he was, she could surmise that the worse had happened and ran to the attic. "Sakamichi!" she cried but the attic was silent as she opened the door to it, the shining surface of the mirror mocking her. Nothing but her own reflection stared back at her as she walked closer to it but a mother always knows...

And she knows her warning had fallen on deaf ears and sent her son astray to become a new resident of the mirror world. Thin cracks rolled along the surface, growing to a point that would render the portal between worlds useless, childlike laughter among the older tone of one that matched but there was clear difference between the two. One was in wonder and happiness of the place he was in while the other was mocking, a sign that the demon inside knew who watched from the outer world and was powerless to come in without his help.

"Sakamichi..."

0

Zypher: so story time, i had written this about four year ago at the peak of my interests with Yowamushi Pedal, i still have interest to this day but just not as motivated -which i need to be cause there is still a story to be finished-. as you can see, my tiny brain had thought i posted this the moment i had it finished for halloween but clearly i didn't. so silly me decided to rectify such by posting it this year.

Manami is quite a devil, isn't he~ a very clever but mischievous demon. and of course, no one will take Onoda from him...


End file.
